New Students
by AngelicaSatan
Summary: When Hogwarts decides to let in none human students Scarlet and her cousins are finally allowed to go. Contains graphic content, smut, rape, slash and self harm. May be very triggering.
1. What?

Chapter 1- What?

A/N- Mostly fluff but necessary, opening knowledge, will get better and this will be the only time I say it, I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy, just the story and OCs

"We have been learning fine at home, why do we have to go to this Hogwarts place?" Scarlet asked.

"Because, Hogwarts is allowing in none human wizards and witches for the first time this year and you have been asked to go."

"But what about... you know... food and... sound... stuff?"

"The headmaster has already taken into account everything that all of you could possibly need. Besides it won't just be you. You, William and Peter will be there with others and will of course have each other as well."

"Fine, I'll go and pack"

"Thank-you darling," Angel kissed his daughter forehead before sending her off. He was worried but knew she would be safe. William would not let her get hurt, he knew that.

"Okay, let's get on the train," Peter said pushing Scarlet and William ahead of him.

"Fine, fine, I'm going, stop pushing," Scarlet scowled.

As they slid into a compartment by themselves Scarlet and William looked around. Peter seemed excited for school but they were both wary. They and their fathers had a history of difficulty with control, having stronger needs then most vampires. Peter may be a crazy daemon but he was far easier to control then Scarlet was.

Scarlet was not excited; she doubted she would be able to handle her excessive senses in a school full of kids. Not to mention her excessive strength and speed would make it difficult for her to be stopped if she lost control.

Being basically two vampires combined into one; she was twice as strong and fast, she had twice as strong sense of smell, taste, sight, touch and hearing, she had twice as strong bloodlust, regular lust and emotions. And that was all compared to the strongest vampire of all time, her father Angel. They figure it's because her mother is a vampire slayer. The slayer blood combined with the vampire blood strengthened her beyond the normal.

William, her step cousin, on the other hand was the son of two vampires. His mother was a psychic so he was as well. He could see and manipulate memories through physical contact.

Peter, her cousin by birth, was the son of a daemon and a daemon hunter. Both he and his father were able to control their daemon side to some degree, but when it took over they had no control over their own bodies, they were forced to sit back and watch. Fortunately for Peter his mother was human so it didn't worsen his powers any.

Scarlet was afraid, she knew she wouldn't fit in. She had a hard enough time at home. She was afraid of what was going to happen when she entered Hogwarts for her sixth year. But most of all she was afraid of herself.


	2. Oh Gods

Chapter 2- Oh Gods

A/N- Mostly fluff, a little angst but not much

"And now to welcome our new transfer students," Dumbledore said waving a hand to open the door for the second time. "As you are all aware, Hogwarts is allowing none human witches and wizards into the school this year, join me in welcoming our newest students."

As the group walked in slowly, most of them looked human but everyone knew none of them were. Everyone looked to see what they looked like. Scarlet glanced around; most of the students were staring at the less normal looking students. She slid behind her cousins and hid from everyone's stares. She knew no one was really looking at her but she was still uncomfortable drawing attention.

"We will call up each student individually, they will tell us about themselves and then they will be sorted. We will start with the dogs. Angela Clearwater, you are up first," Dumbledore said, drawing everyone's attention back to the front.

The girl named Angela walked to the front slowly. "Hello, my name is Angela and I am a hell hound. I am in line to become the Gabriel when I turn 17 next year," she said. She then sat on the stool and the sorting hat was set on her head.

"You are a cunning and loyal mutt, so intellegent," the sorting hat said. "I'm going to have to go with... Ravenclaw."

This continued on through the different creatures. When it got to Peter the girls sighed, they always did. "Hello my name is Peter and I am a daemon, my mom is the well know daemon hunter Trinity and my dad was her mortal enemy. Now they are married, ha-ha," Peter said sitting down on the stool. The hat sat on his head briefly before calling "Very brave... Gryffindor."

"Alright, on to our last group, the vampires," Dumbledore said. At this point only a couple of other students stood with Scarlet. Everyone noticed they all had a very animalistic beauty. A few names later it was down to William and Scarlet.

"William Chase," McGonagall called.

"Hi, I'm William and I'm a vampire. My dad is the famous Spike a.k.a William the bloody," William said sitting on the stool.

"So smart, right down to his core... definitely Ravenclaw," the Sorting Hat called.

"Alright, last but not least Scarlet Summers."

"H-Hi... M-My n-name is Scarlet and I-I am a v-vampire, I-I am t-the d-daughter," she was mortified. She had no self confidence and could never speak in front of crowds. "I-I am the d-daughter of Angel a.k.a. An-Angelus and Buffy S-Summers the v-vampire s-slayer." She finished and sat down quickly, face bright red with embarrassment.

"Ah, so shy and kind, but so dark and brooding... Slytherin," the Hat called.

Scarlet ducked her head and slipped over to the only empty seat left at the Slytherin table. Everyone was already engrossed in conversation so she simply sat quietly and watched everyone else.

"And that ends our sorting ceremony, now for the feast," Dumbledore called raising his hands. The food and drinks that appeared were enormous. There was more food then Scarlet had ever seen in her life. She wasn't hungry though, she was still terrified. She sipped at her drink and smiled, Dumbledore really had thought of everything, it was blood and vodka her favorite. The vodka helped to dull her senses a little and reduce her sensitivity to sound and light. She saw William smile and could tell he and the other vampires had blood wine.

She sighed quietly watching Peter devour the food in front of him. Normally she could have matched him bite for bite given her double hunger but right now she just felt sick.

"Hey, you're Scarlet right?" a blond boy to her left asked.

"Yeah," she responded barely whispering, "and you are?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson," he said gesturing to the dark boy and thin girl in turn. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to," she answered, still whispering.

"You don't need to be shy, you are a Slytherin now darling, we will take care of you," Pansy piped up.

"Thanks," she said feeling a little more confident.

"So, tell us about yourself," Blaise said.

As Scarlet told them about herself, leaving out specific parts, she started to relax a little. When she told them about her cousins the Slytherins were surprised they didn't wind up in the same house as her. She walked out to the common room with others and glanced back at Peter and William. Peter was walking with a red headed boy, bushy haired girl and a guy with black hair and glasses. William was walking with a blond girl with a dazed look on her face. Scarlet relaxed seeing they had made friends and rushed ahead to catch up with Draco, Blaise and Pansy.


	3. No!

Chapter 3- No!

A/N- Warning contains fairly graphic rape smut. _dream_

"Come here Scar, take the bed next to me," Pansy said.

"Okay," Scarlet answered. She dragged her trunk over to the bed next to Pansy's. The girls then changed into their pajamas and Scarlet pulled out a pair of ear plugs, a nose plug and a sleeping mask. She knew it was the only way she was going to get any sleep.

"What are those for?" Pansy asked.

"I... Because my mom is a vampire slayer I have twice the senses of a normal vampire," she answered. "I can't sleep if I don't use these."

"What if I need to wake you up for an emergency?"

"Don't worry, I'll both hear and feel you trying to wake me up, no problem."

"Okay, well sleep well dear."

"You to"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

_Peter pushed her back. He straddled her legs and pinned her arms above her head._

"_Please Peter, please stop," Scarlet sobbed. "Please, not again, please."_

"_Shut up and take it you whore!" Peter screamed._

_When Scarlet opened her mouth to beg again he wrapped a hand around her throat. He slid her pajama shorts down and then his own._

"_You are nothing but a worthless slut and you will take what I give you."_

_Scarlet began to scream as Peter thrust deep inside her._

"_Shut up bitch," he said tightening his grip on her throat._

"Wake up!"

Scarlet jumped up and was against a wall in seconds gasping for breath and sobbing.

"It's okay, shhh, it's okay sweetie," Pansy whispered approaching slowly, "you're okay, it was just a nightmare."

Scarlet slid into Pansy's open arms and sobbed into her chest. Pansy wrapped her arms tight around the smaller girl and pulled her towards the bed.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, tell me about it honey, what was the dream about?"

"I... It... Peter... He... I'm just a worthless slut... That's what he said every time... Every time he..."

"He forced you didn't he, that sick bastard, he's your cousin, I'll kill him..."

"No... Just leave it alone... I'm fine."

"I... Okay, only cuz it would hurt you," Pansy gave in. "I won't let him do it ever again though, I promise, if he ever touches you again he will suffer. You or I is going to have to tell Draco and Blaise though."

"Okay," Scarlet responded. "Can... Can I stay here with you? I feel safer here."

"Of course, come her sweetie," she whispered pulling Scarlet up to tuck her head under her chin, "I'll protect you."


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4- Revelations

A/N- mostly fluff with character info

"That's terrible, was it just a dream or did he really... Was it a memory?" Blaise was in shock.

"It was a memory, a... fairly repetitive one."

"You mean he's done that more than once?" Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I'm going to kill him! Why didn't you fight back! I'm going to kill him!" Blaise screamed.

"Nobody is going to kill anybody!" Pansy yelled, "all that would do is upset Scar, besides it would not help her any. What we need to do is find a way to prevent this from ever happening again."

"Agreed," the boys said in unison.

"I'm... I'm fine... I don't need your help... I can... Take care of myself," Scarlet mumbled looking down.

"If you could keep yourself safe we wouldn't be having this conversation," Draco argued.

"I just... I can't risk... Hurting him," she admitted.

"Why the hell not, he has no problem hurting you!" Blaise began to turn red with fury.

"Because... I care about him."

"But you're a vampire with twice the strength of the great Angelus, why don't you just stop him?" Pansy asked.

"Because... my human form is only as strong as the average vampire and I don't want to risk hurting him if I transform."

"You have a human form? And transform?"

"Due to my father's multiple forms and my own half human/half vampire nature I transform between my human form, Scarlet, and my vampire form, Crimson. Scarlet has the strength, speed and blood lust of an average vampire and ¾ of the rest of my senses," she explained.

"Do you have control over Crimson or is it like your dad?"

"I have complete control, but she has far lower inhibitions then I do."

"So she would be more willing to castrate that pig."

"Basically, yes."

"Anything else we might need to know?" Pansy asked, more curious then worried.

"I have double the normal lust and hormone levels of an average woman, which results in me being bi. I eat twice as much as a normal human and need twice as much blood as a normal vampire. I drink my blood half and half with vodka to lower my senses so they are not as painful. Oh, and I can only get drunk off of 100% pure ethyl alcohol."

"Wow!" Came the unanimous answer.

"Well at least I can help you with one of those things," Pansy said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I am also bi, and I'm sure my Draco here wouldn't begrudge me some fun with my friend."

"Of course you can have your fun, as long as we can watch, and maybe join, once in a while," Draco said, elbowing Blaise who smiled.

"Sure, sounds good," Scarlet said smiling wide. She walked over and kissed each of them on the cheek before turning to leave the common room. "I'm hungry, let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay," Pansy responded grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him along.

"Wait for me," Blaise called bringing up the rear.

"You weren't kidding about eating a lot," Blaise said as he took the desk next to Scarlet in transfiguration. She had managed to scarf down a dozen waffles, a whole bowl of fruit and six muffins along with approximately twenty cups of blood vodka.

"Yeah... I'm the only person in town who can beat Peter at an eating contest."

"Well, may I just say you get hotter and hotter," Blaise said. Draco nodded in agreement before pulling Pansy into a hug to avoid her jealous rage.

"Thanks..." Scarlet mumbled, her cheeks touched with a pink blush.

"Hey... do you want to-" Blaise started.

"Alright class please take your seats and we will begin," McGonagall cut him off and began into the first day of classes lecture.


	5. Oh Shit!

Chapter 5- Oh Shit!

A/N- Sorry it's been so long. I've changed chapter two to fit a change i made in this chapter, Angela is now in ravenclaw! Usual warnings, i still don't own anything, welcome to the angst! muahahaha! Sorry, guess I'm just getting more comfortable with these things. please review and tell me what you think, I may just include your ideas. Be prepared for twists and turns in the future though, maahahaha. Now I sound like an evil villain, bloody hell! Oh well, on with the story!

'_Dear Diary,_

_Oh gods that sounds so corny! No matter how many times she says that it will help I hate writing in this damn thing. I know I should, so I will, but I won't like it._

_Anyways things have gotten better, I'm not thinking about him all the time, which is nice. School is better than it was before. I made some friends on the first day, I know shocking right!? They're really nice. I'm the only 'creature' that was sorted into Slytherin but they seem pretty accepting. Maybe I finally found somewhere safe. I haven't told them everything yet, I don't know if I will. Ever. I doubt I'll tell anyone about him, or my station. Who knows, maybe I'll surprise myself!_

_Anyway I still get the dreams, I don't like them. I had to explain them to my friends but they didn't judge me. I'm hoping maybe they'll go away now, I don't know. I haven't done anything since about a week before starting school! I know impressive right? I'm being very careful, and doing well. I hope it stays that way. I hope everything keeps getting better.'_

Scarlet put away the leather bound book and curled up into bed. She glanced over at the sleeping form of Pansy remembering what she had been told earlier.

"_We will make sure that never happens again! No one will ever hurt you like that again."_

She hoped to all the gods and goddesses she knew of that they were right before falling asleep, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Good morning ladies," Blaise smiled up from the table as he dished up his plate.

"Good morning Beautiful... Draco" Pansy responded.

"Ouch! I guess I had that coming, we both know you've been in love with Blaise for years!" Draco teased, "Have you told your parents you want to marry him and not me yet?"

"Wait, what? I thought you two were just... what's going on... what are you..." Scarlet looked around hopelessly dropping off into silence.

"Oh right, I forgot you didn't know. Pansy and I were arranged to be married when we were born. My parents said if I fall in love with someone else they will dissolve the engagement but Pansy is too afraid to ask her parents. We have been 'dating'" Draco put finger quotes around the word, "for about four years now but I think of her as more of a sister than a girlfriend. Pansy has been interested in Blaise since fourth year. We just pretend to date, and will until she tells her parents or I start dating someone else. That way no one in school can tell someone resulting in her father finding out."

"Oh... okay."

"I know it's a little confusing..."

"Not at all, I think it's sweet."

"Thanks"

"Come on, were going to be late for potions"

"Okay"

They walked out of the great hall in a group laughing when suddenly a group of kids appeared behind them.

"Hey look, it's the death eaters and the vampire," came a comment from a bushy haired brunette.

"She must be evil, the only new Slytherin and all," said the red head beside her.

"Sod off Granger, Weasel," Draco stepped in front of Scarlet.

"She must be evil if ferret face is defending her" Ron said.

"Freak" Hermione followed.

"Go back to where you belong you evil little bitch" Seamus added.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Pansy interjected.

Dean noticed as Scarlet started to run away and stuck out his foot, tripping her.

"Where do you think you're going whore, I heard you slept with every guys at your old school and have like six communicable diseases," he said.

"That's right, she's a filthy whore," Peter piped up, pushing Scarlet back down to the floor and kicking her in the ribs for good measure.

"Stop it!" Pansy screamed.

Ron got in a kick as well as Scarlet curled in on herself, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Such a week little bitch!"

Draco pushed Ron hard against a wall as Blaise shoulder checked Peter away. Pansy helped Scarlet to her feet, tears clear in both their eyes as Draco and Blaise held the boys off. They proceeded to run towards the dungeons and away from the laughing kids standing in the doorway.

"Scarlet are you okay?" Blaise breathed as they came to a stop outside the potions room.

"I... I'm fine," Scarlet muttered in response before walking into the classroom and taking a seat in the back corner. The three Slytherins took up places around her, Draco in front, Blaise beside her, and Pansy beside Draco. They all sat silently and waited for the class to begin.


End file.
